The present invention relates to a process for producing pumpable foodstuffs, in particular processed cheese, wherein raw foodstuffs such as raw cheese is pre-comminuted, mixed with further ingredients, thermally treated by steam injection, subsequently cooled and creamed or emulsified and then fed or passed to a further working or processing operation. The present invention further relates to an apparatus for producing pumpable foodstuffs, such as processed cheese, having a treatment apparatus for raw foodstuffs, a mixer, a device or unit for heating and subsequently cooling the cheese mass and having feed pumps for the cheese mass.
Pumpable foodstuffs comprise liquid and viscous foodstuffs, such as for example mild and processed cheese products, soups, sauces, mayonnaises and baby foods and like products. However, for the sake of simplicity and brevity, exemplary reference will be made in the specification and claims to cheese, and this reference is intended to include the various different foodstuffs and products as listed above.